


Spinel gives you a brand new home

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Footplay, Handplay, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Stomach Entrapment, Vore, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: You wake up being somehow smaller than a mouse, lying on what clearly isn't your bed. Spinel is the first to greet you, and she isn't very happy with the idea of you leaving her...[Originally posted on /aco/.]
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Spinel gives you a brand new home

>that's odd  
>you didn't hear your alarm clock this morning  
>normally, Spinel would wake you up if the clock failed the job  
>you're pretty sure she watches you in your sleep anywa-  
>wait  
>the bed  
>each individual strand of the sheets is as thick as rope  
>you jolt up, realizing that this isn't your bed  
  
>"Hey Anooon...~"  
  
>you look upwards, seeing Spinel's mysteriously gigantic face looming over you  
>in a panic, you try to pull yourself up, but her humongous finger pins you to her bed with ease  
>"Aw, what's the matter? Are you trying to get away from little ol' me?"  
>struggling to keep your cool, you ask her what's going on  
>"Oh, it's nothing. I just looked through your phone, that's all. You have QUITE the search history."  
>you feel her finger press further into you, inflicting pain onto your chest  
>oh shit  
>you made an /adv/ thread about your elastic housemate  
>you mentioned how controlling and paranoid she is, as she tends to stretch her eyeballs under the door to make sure that you weren't accessing a secret exit of some kind when you took a bit longer than usual  
>she even took a bite out of your phone because she "thought it was a chocolate bar", though you're pretty sure she was trying to pull you away from your other friends out of jealousy  
>after reading the responses, you began to search how to "escape toxic relationships", and... well...  
>"You just can't wait to get rid of me, DON'TCHA?!"  
>the sound of Spinel yelling down onto you hurts your ears, especially with how close she brought her face to you  
>she picks you up into her hand, squeezing you tight as you're held up to her eyes  
  
>"You know, for the first time in a long looooong while, I though I had someone who actually cared about me, someone who wouldn't abandon me on a whim. But look! Now all I see is some dirty unloyal SPECK!"  
>you feel a bit of spit land onto your face as she utters that last word, worsening your vision  
>"oH, dOn'T wOrRy SpInEl, I cAn FiX yOu!! i"LL mAkE sUrE tHaT nO oNe EvEr eVeR AbAnDoNs YoU eVeR aGaIn!!!"  
>you notice that her finger is beginning to wrap around you, not unlike that of a snake  
>"Heh, so much for THAT plan, huh?"  
>your body undergoes a tight squeeze as you feel her soft rubbery finger constrict around your body  
>you can hardly breathe as Spinel sadistically giggles at your pitiful state  
>you try to pull your arms out, but you have simply sunken too deep into her to properly move  
>"I think we should have some fun.~"  
>her finger now wraps around your head, engulfing your vision as you feel her soft rubbery digit press against your face  
>you feel yourself travel down the inside of her tight finger spiral before Spinel proceeds to deposit you into her enclosed palm  
>she squeezes her hand, pressing you further into the squishy soft surface  
>you find yourself stretched and pulled within the confines of Spinel's palm, feeling your body sink into her elastic environment as you're squeezed and stretched around like her special little stress toy  
>it's now significantly harder to breathe than before, with the pressure feeling as if she could easily snap you like a twig if she simply desired so  
>your rubbery squishy hell doesn't last too long, however  
>Spinel uncurls her fingers to reveal you lying on her palm, absolutely exhausted of energy  
  
>she then lightly flings you away as she allows you to land onto the soft carpet, granting you an intimidating view of your elastic pal giving you a rather menacing stare  
>with a flash of light, her footwear vanishes, presenting her smooth bare feet to you  
>she wastes no time as she stomps you into the carpet, pressing you against her squishy and soft soles  
>you find yourself sinking into her rubbery feet, much like how you did with her hand  
>however, not only is her "skin" actually exposed here, her sheer body weight results in you pressing you down into her body considerably farther than before  
>you find yourself being nearly engulfed by her foot due to its sheer flexibility, feeling the squishy sole press against your face in addition to your entire body  
>she grinds you against her foot, further pressing you into it while part of her rubbery sole sneaks into your mouth  
>due to the unbearably heavy weight of her foot, you are unable to pull the pink flesh out of your mouth  
>thankfully, she lifts it, allowing the unbearably salty taste to leave your mouth  
>only to slam it back down again, this time with each of her toes being presented to you  
>she wraps her toes around you, each one grabbing your limbs  
>tortuously, Spinel stretches your limbs with her elastic toes, indulging herself at the sight of your pain-induced cries  
  
>"Y'know, even after ALL you've done, I still can't bring myself to squash you."  
>the painful stretching of your limbs ceases before she plucks your exhausted body by your legs, dangling you as you're brought to her face once more  
>"After all, how could I abandon my best friend? I mean, that wouldn't be a what a REAL FRIEND would do, now would it?"  
>she licks her chops  
>"And besides..."  
>exaggerating her lips, she gives you an obnoxiously loud "mmmWAH!" as she plants a big wet kiss against your face  
>"...I think you're kinda cute."  
>your head drips with her saliva as you try to shake the thick solution off of your head before she continues to speak  
>"But I can't just let you go! So instead, I decided that I'm gonna make sure that you will ALWAYS be a part of me."  
>a long elastic tongue stretches out of her mouth, presenting itself as if it were a slimy monster ready to strike at it's prey  
  
>"Fthorether."  
  
>you try to utilize whatever energy you have left to be rid of her grasp, but her tongue has proven to be too swift for your efforts  
>her tongue wraps around your torso as you feel her saliva slather your body, coating you with her juices  
>unable to slip out of the tight grasp of her muscle, your vision becomes a blur before everything goes dark  
  
>your ears are met with a cacophony of wet fleshy sounds, with a gurgle being heard from the abyss that is her throat  
>you feel Spinel's tongue wrap around you thoroughly, depriving you of air as saliva finds it way into your mouth  
>the rubbery muscle begins to squeeze you like a wet rag, almost as if she was trying to extract you of your flavor before she sends you straight to her gullet  
>Spinel then proceeds to have her fun with you by squishing, stretching, and compressing you with her tongue in many creative ways  
>she pretends that her tongue is a snake as it nearly chokes the life out of you  
>her tongue licks you all over as if you were a mint  
>she even terrifies you by placing you onto her molars, only for her tongue to pull you out just in the nick of time before it clamps down onto your frail body  
>after Spinel has her fun with you for about half an hour, Spinel decides that it's time for the finishing act  
>her tongue dangles you from the leg and carries you elsewhere  
>the wet gurgle you hear below you allows you to recognize this as her awaiting throat  
>you feel the grip of her tongue gradually loosening, feeling the slick flesh slide against your sides  
>you feel yourself fall down before you're caught again, this time by your foot  
>you use the last of your energy to beg to Spinel for a second chance as you repeatedly apologize for what you tried to do, but your pleas fall on deaf ears  
>she finally allows you to fall into her throat, but not before you grasp onto what you assume is her uvula  
>unfortunately, your weight stretch the elastic uvula downwards, sinking your legs into her throat as you become pulled in  
>the rest of your body follows, with your only option being to yell in fear before your screams start to become muffled within her esophagus  
  
>after one crushingly tight trip down her throat, you fall right into her stomach with a splash  
>her stomach is mysteriously lit with a pink light, allowing you to see your surroundings  
>you immediately panic once you realize that you're standing in her gastric acids  
>you try to kick her stomach walls only for the rubbery barrier to bounce you back, making you land face-first into her acids  
>...  
>you're not dying  
>for some reason, the supposed acid doesn't seem to be breaking your body apart  
>you hear something coming your way  
>a crinkled piece of paper lands on your head  
>you unwrap the paper as you read Spinel's handwriting  
>'Welcome to your new home! I hope it isn't too cramped in there, I made sure it was extra roomy just for you! Though if you misbehave, I might be tempted to allow the acids to be a bit more... carnivorous.'  
>'I'll make sure to bring you food, drinks, and maybe an MP3 player if you behave like a good little friend! If you wait just a second, I'll bring you some breakfast!'  
>you hear a louder gurgle from up above, seemingly carrying something of a larger quantity  
>'Well, I hope you have fun in there! Toodles!'  
>a brown, sloppy substance lands on top of your head  
>it... it smells of chocolate  
>she chewed up some food just for you  
>wiping the slop off your head, you throw a punch at the wall  
>this, again, just results in you bouncing around inside of the rubbery chamber once again  
>you bounce against her springy stomach walls a few times before you make an unceremonious splash into her acids once again  
  
>you stop to take a moment to ponder your situation  
>you have no phone, radio, or any sort of available contact with any individual that isn't Spinel  
>you lack the physical capacity to climb up her throat to escape this prison  
>and even if you did, who would even help you? ants?  
>a sugary waterfall of soda splashes all over you, causing you to sputter  
>you realize that, whether you like to admit or not, you have become stuck with her for the rest of your days  
>you are trapped inside of a fleshy prison that occasionally sends you mushy food and drinks to keep you sustained  
>you have become one with Spinel, a friend that will never be able to be abandoned ever again  
>...  
>you start to cry a little 


End file.
